neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Tap-Out
Tap-Out is the name of two fictional characters from the Transformers toy, comic book, and cartoon storylines. Transformers: Universe Tap-Out is described as having once been a Decepticon prisoner in the infamous grease pits of Polyhex and is one of the best Autobots in hand-to-hand fighting. 3H Enterprises He was assigned to the vessel Sojourner's Passage when it and several other ships were commissioned by Rodimus Prime for deep space exploration. The ship crash landed on an alien planet, and Tap-Out was one of only two survivors, the other one being the archaeometrist Glyph. , Tap-Out, Apelinq, Glyph, Primal Prime and Ramulus]] Dedicated to protect all innocent life in haunted memory of his own tragic past, Tap-Out became Glyph's bodyguard and a protector to the planet's humanoid inhabitants. Some 300 years later, he became aware of the arrival of Primal Prime's Wreckers when the naive CatSCAN wandered into a primitive camp. Attacking without bothering to answer questions, Tap-Out was thwarted by CatSCAN's initial non-harmful strike and then by the timely arrival of Primal Prime and the other Wreckers. Tap-Out apologized for his behavior, and presumably joined the Wreckers alongside Glyph after Cyclonus absconded with an alien energy source from the planet upon which he had crashed. When the Wreckers left Archa 9 they took Tap-Out with them, but left CatSCAN and Glyph on the planet. According to the script for the unreleased issue #4 of Transformers: Universe - The Wreckers the Wreckers returned to Cybertron where they helped repel the an invasion by the Quintessons. Fun Publications Snarl, Skywarp, Tap-Out and Triceratron appeared in the story Wreckers: Finale Part II by the Transformers Collectors Club in 2007. During the invasion of Cybertron by the Quintessons all four vanished, taken captive by Unicron's transport beam. Tap-Out was later seen among the prisoners of Unicron who escaped with the help of Optimus Primal. In some Fun Publications stories Tap-Out is part of the Elite Guard Stealth Team. When most of the members of the Autobot Elite Guard confronted Bruticus they were nearly wiped out, with Bruticus killing most of the Guard. Dion was able to blind Bruticus, forcing it to separate into the Combaticons, but the Combaticons finished off most of the remaining Guard, including Metalhawk, who was killed by Onslaught. This left only Dion alive, buried in the rubble, and Thunderclash's team, which was off planet at the time. Toys *''Universe'' Mini-Vehicle Tap-Out :A BotCon exclusive repaint of the Autobot Cliffjumper keychain.http://www.mastercollector.com/articles/reviews/review102204-11.htm Transformers: Animated This Tap-Out appears to be based on the Generation 1 character. Much like this character he is a redeco of Cliffjumper and is a skilled fighter. Tap-Out appeared in a April 1, 2009 artwork was released by Transformers: Animated Art Director Derrick J. Wyatt's blog. The artwork depicted several classic characters redone in the show's style. He stated that some of the characters would appear in season 3.http://derrickjwyatt.blogspot.com/2009/03/april-fools.html Animated series A bust of Tap-Out appeared in Master Yoketron's dojo as a member of ther Cyber Ninja Corps in the Transformers: Animated episode "Five Servos of Doom" during a flashback of Prowl's training during the Great War.http://twitter.com/DerrickJWyatt/statuses/1433227953 References Category:Autobots Category:Elite Guard Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Transformers Mini Vehicles Category:Wreckers (Transformers)